


Hush Your Cries

by keep_me_alone



Series: Batfamily Ficlets [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what the fuck this is bc its one am and I'm drunk so y'all will live, No Proof Reading we die like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Dick is a little drunk, a little gay and a little sad. Bruce tucks him in.





	Hush Your Cries

“Bruce,” the voice on the other end was somewhere between a whine and a sob. Bruce stopped what he was doing, frozen holding the neck of a criminal he’d been apprehending. Bruce was not his codename.

“Nightwing?” He asked, demanded really, in his alarm. There wasn’t any response other than muffled crying. Bruce tried to keep his mind on task as he tied up the man he had by the throat. He left him for Gordon. “What’s wrong?”

“J-just come pick me up,” Dick cried into the comm. Batman requested, and got, his location and then he was in the Batmobile and off to rescue Dick from whatever had been done this time.

**

Dick was of course wandering the streets of downtown Gotham. Not even as Nightwing, but as himself. Bruce had the smallest amount of time to wonder why he’d called him over the private line, before he’d figured out a plan to get Dick off the streets and into the Batmobile with minimal fuss and without anyone seeing. No one needed to wonder why Bruce Wayne’s eldest son was on good terms with Batman. With his luck, they’d probably think they were having an affair.

Dick didn’t speak the entire way back to the cave. Thankfully it was a short drive. He reeked of cheap alcohol. Bruce parked, the doors of the car ascended and he stepped out. Dick almost fell out, but Bruce was there to steady him.

“Talk.” He said, pulling Dick towards the elevator. Yes he could put him on an IV drip, help him sober up, maybe avoid a hangover, but Bruce felt that this would be less effective in the long run. Dick could sleep it off like everyone else.

“B-Bruce,” and Dick was crying again, holding tightly to Bruce in the elevator. In the Batsuit no less. Bruce hoped Alfred wasn’t around to see him breaking the no supersuits upstairs rule, was a little annoyed at himself actually. Bruce wrapped his arm around him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, maybe less gruff than usual. Dick shook his head, pressing his face into the front of the Batsuit.

“My friends,” he mumbled. The elevator dinged, opening onto the third floor where they both slept and Bruce stepped out, practically dragging Dick now.

“What’s wrong with your friends?” Bruce asked, a little more patiently then he felt. Dick could wait to be lectured until tomorrow. Dick gave up, legs folding, he slid to the ground. Bruce crossed his arms, looking down at his intransigent son.

“They don’t know I’m Dick,” Dick slurred, his face flat against the floor.

“Hn,” Bruce grumbled, pulling Dick up. When his feet still wouldn’t support him, Batman simply picked him up off the ground. He grunted again as they carried on towards Dick’s room. He wondered when the man had gotten so _heavy_ , when he’d started drinking like this. Christ. But they could talk later.

“I’m so gay Bruce,” Dick was crying again, “How can they know?” He fell silent for a moment in the middle of his sentence. “How can they know how much I like boys?” He finished. “My name is Dick.” Bruce supressed a laugh.

“Yes. It’s time for bed now champ.”

“Do you love me Bruce?” Dick asked suddenly. Bruce was dying, just slightly, imperceptibly.

“You were the first Robin,” He said, eyes focussed on where he was going and not the drunk young man in his arms.

“But do you _love_ me?” Dick asked again, weakly thumping his fist against the Kevlar of the suit. Bruce cleared his throat.

“Yes,”

“Good,” Dick hummed, wiggled in closer. Bruce finally had dragged him all the way to his old room. He fiddled with the door handle, struggling a little to manage Dick’s unwieldy limbs, but he got it open. Bruce could’ve just dumped Dick on the bed. He was drunk, he wouldn’t notice or remember, but he set him down gently, removed Dick’s boots before helping him wiggle under the covers. “Don’t leave me,” Dick mumbled into his pillow. Bruce didn’t move or reply. “Ev’ryone leaves.” He was crying a little again.

Bruce shushed him, dipped into the en suite to grab him a glass of water, then pulled a chair towards the bed.

“Don’t worry kid,” he said softly, half as Batman, half as Bruce. “I’ll be here.” He ran his fingers through Dick’s unkempt hair. And because he wouldn’t remember it, kissed his head. Dick hummed happily, falling asleep almost instantly, secure in the knowledge that Bruce wasn’t going to go anywhere. And to his credit, Bruce stayed long after Dick had fallen asleep, after he wasn’t worried anymore about him waking up and being alone, until he even had slept briefly himself, then disappeared as the sun rose to his own bed and his own sleep.


End file.
